The Double Agent
by The Beauty of a Phenomenon
Summary: Kurt's hiding something big...what is it? And why is Mystique after him? Was he really working for Magneto the entire time? Deception, treachery, etc! How will Kurt ever win back his friends' trust? Read and Review!


**A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first story, hope you guys enjoy it! I don't mind flames, or anything else, and in fact I like to be critiqued! So read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Marvel, or anything associated with Marvel. I only own my plot because that comes from my imagination, and any random OC's that may or may not pop up in here. So there.**

**Me: Hey Kurt, Amanda, I'm finally writing you guys a story!  
Kurt: Vhoa, vait, you? Nein...zis is going to be a nightmare!  
Amanda: She's not that bad Kurt.  
Kurt: *eyeing Me warily* She likes angst. Angst vith me in it! I do not appreciate being beat up people...  
Amanda: Well this isn't an angst, is it?  
Me: Not sure. *grins* Guess we'll just have go see, yes?  
Kurt: Please, no! If it's not angst...it'll be all gooey romantic!  
Amanda: Hello, *waves at Kurt* there are females present. We like romance!  
Me: Yes, romance is good. But we'll need a good balance of action, adventure, peril, yes definitely peril, involved! Alongside the romance.  
Kurt: *moans* Let us just get on vith it.**

* * *

Amanda sat curled up in Kurt's lap. It had hardly been a month since Apocalypse, and things were changing.  
Fingering Kurt's blue Medal of Honor that he had been given by the United Nations, Amanda smiled. All the mutants, including the Brotherhood, had been given one of these, alongside various other ones. They had saved the world and the lives of billions, including hers. Mutant discrimination had died down, and although there were some anti-mutant groups such as the Friends of Humanity, there was a peace. It saddened Amanda that this would be temporary, as Professor Xavier had foreseen this as the calm before the storm. But for now, she would enjoy this.  
Kurt sighed as they stared out at the stars. Amanda could feel how tense he was, and she knew his mind was turning. Ever since they were awarded he had been different. He had braved it up, and gone without his inducer. His name had been read out, he had been exposed. Nightcrawler's identity had been revealed, and he was Kurt Wagner.  
Back at school, everything had changed. Kurt was walking around without the holowatch, causing a lot of stares. His philosophy was that if he had gone on international television, he could go to school. But now people like Duncan Matthew's younger brothers would mess around with him, step on his tail, or mimic Star Trek. Kurt was brushing it off, but Amanda was worried that inside it was damaging him.  
Even his friends were noticing that he was different. His jovial attitude was gone, replaced with a solemn and grave stare. He wasn't himself, and it worried everybody. Just that day, both Kitty and Rogue had asked Amanda is Kurt had said something to her, anything that hinted at what was bothering him. She didn't know a thing, except for school, and it disheartened them all.  
"Vhat if it vere your last day vith me? Vhat vould you do?" Kurt interrupted her train of thought.  
"My last day?"  
"Or say ve only had a few hours left vith each other. Vhat vould you vant to do?"  
Amanda paused. Was this a trick question? "I would want to spend every second doing something memorable with you. But where is this coming from?"  
Kurt just shrugged, taking in a deep breath. "No vhere."  
"Kurt..." Amanda put on her best pouty face. "Tell me what's wrong," She asked soberly.  
He shifted, so that he was looking her in the eyes. "Nozzing," He whispered.  
Amanda smiled lightly. She sighed, closing her eyes. She went to turn her head, but Kurt picked up her chin. In a quick motion, he kissed her. Their first kiss...and yet there was something odd about this.  
"Kurt?" She breathed.  
He kissed her again, then pulled her away. He sheepishly grinned. "Sorry," His eyes gazed off, and his face settled into a look of anguish.  
Amanda's heart was beating fast. What was wrong with him? She opened her mouth, but they both heard a call from below.  
"Kurt? Amanda? The movie is, like, about to start!" Kitty yelled. She had Lance at her side, which was no surprise. Ever since Apocalypse, the entire Brotherhood had been spending more time at the Mansion. They really didn't have a choice, since both Magneto and Mystique disappeared. The 'Brotherhood Boarding House' had been claimed by the bank, leaving them all homeless. Charles had offered for them to stay at the Mansion for good, but it didn't settle with them to well to become 'X-Men'.  
Kurt and Amanda stood up, gazing down at the others. They were high up, on the roof of the Mansion, but a quick teleport down landed them beside Kitty and Lance.  
Smiling, Amanda started racing Kurt to the door, aware that he could teleport though. Instead he just walked soberly, staring at the night sky. He sighed, then raced ahead with them.

* * *

"He's late," A voice whispered. The dark figure glanced at the position of the moon, muttering to herself. "He's taking to long. He's never this long," The person hissed, eyeing the tall bars of the Mansion's gates. "He said I wouldn't have to go in after him. I guess that's what happens when you allow a teenager to go off on his own."  
As the moon shone on the silhouette, the form changed. It shrunk down, disappearing from sight. Or not...a poisonous King Cobra slithered underneath the gate, it's golden eyes flashing with frustration.

* * *

"I'm, like, so glad your parents are letting you stay the night with us Amanda!" Kitty grinned. She was snuggled up to Lance, who had an amused and content look on his face.  
"Me too. But, after your boyfriend goes and saves the world, it's hard to say no," She laughed. "Right Kurt?"  
Kurt was staring vacantly out the window, saddened by something that no one knew. "Hm? Oh, yeah, ja."  
Scott glimpsed at Jean, who just shrugged. She paused, crinkling her eyebrows. "Professor says there's an intruder. Mystique!" She almost shouted.  
Immediately everyone jumped up. Although she had helped during Apocalypse, there was no telling what she would do now.  
Right out the window, a shape formed. It was clearly Raven Darkholme, and she had her mind set on something.

Rushing outside, the X-Men took defense positions. Charles rolled out in front of them, although Logan stayed close to his side. "What do you want Raven?"  
Mystique smirked. "So this is how you greet me? Such a pity Charles."  
"You have yet to identify yourself as our ally, until then you are still an adversary," Xavier spoke loud and clear.  
"Right now I am neither. I have only come to collect my son," Raven said the last word with smugly.  
Everybody seemed taken by surprise. Logan growled, speaking out. "You're not taking anybody."  
"Tsk, tsk. Did he not tell you? This entire he's been working for-" Raven's words were cut off as a body hit her full force. She was thrown to the ground, the person neither caring nor concerned with what happened to her.  
"Shut up!" A familiar German tone yelled. Kurt was standing, ready to attack, his tail swishing violently back and forth.  
Raven stood up cautiously. "So you did not tell them. I understand. But at the same time, they must be aware that you are a danger to them. You-" She fell, Kurt having tripped her very skillfully. "I see how this is. Well, Kurt, let mommy teach you another lesson in one-on-one combat!" Mystique flew at Kurt, the X-Men watching bewildered.

* * *

**Me: Oh ho ho? You hit a girl Kurt!  
Kurt: I did not! You made me!  
Amanda: Kurt Wagner, what is going on? Why are you fighting Mystique?  
Kurt: I don't know!  
Me: MWAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
